My Man
by bandlady
Summary: Rachel dumps Jesse St. James for Finn


My Man

By: bandlady

Narrator: "So heres what you missed on glee, Sam broke up with quinn and was now back together with Finn who broke up with Rachel when she wanted him back, Rachel doesn't want Finn back anymore so she went to prom with Jesse St. James which made Finn mad and now he wanted Rachel back but he was still dating Quinn, meanwhile Sam got together with Mercedes and Finn broke up with Quinn so he could get Rachel back but she was unavailable because she was dating Jesse, but Finn kissed Rachel onstage to teach Jessie a lesson about going out with Rachel, Jesse was mad, and that's what you missed on glee"

Chapter 1: Rachel was at her locker when Finn asked her out. "Actually Jesse asked me this morning and I plan on seeing a movie with him after school" said Rachel. In the choir room, Will was discussing about true feelings " haven't we already discussed that Mr. Schu?" said Mercedes. "uhh yes, but ive been hearing a lot of rumors lately in my Spanish class" said mr. Schu. " well as you know, im getting someone in my other classes to take me to a movie that Rachel was seeing after school with Jesse" said quinn. " uhh just so you know, this is a private movie that Jesse will be taking me to so I don't expect to see anyone familiar!" Rachel responded. Finn was concerned. He felt jealous that Rachel love Jesse more than she loves finn. After that, finn went home thinking about Rachel and how much she wants her to himself. "man if I could just hold your hand one more time id feel really good" said finn. (song "Love Me" goes on in his room). After that, jesse and Rachel were having a real good time with eachother. " you know, if I were married to you, I'd take you out on dates whenever you and I wanted to." said Jesse. Rachel was smiling. She knew jesse was still in love with her. " jesse that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" responded Rachel. Moments later Rachel hears "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. (Rachel starts singing that with jesse)

Chapter 2: Finn tried asking Rachel out again, but she again was worried about Jesse and how he would react if she went out with Finn again. "I just need to find a way to get you back and not worry so much about Jesse." said Finn. "Well on our date, Jesse was telling me about how much he'd love to take me out if we were married, and that just touched Me." responded Rachel. In class, Quinn did an acoustic version of a song she knew. "Didn't you already do that years ago?" said Sam "uhh no this is my first time to do that" said Quinn. " All right then, who's next?" said Mr. Schu. " Me and Sam would like to duet" said Mercedes. ("a song to you" goes on) "Beautiful guys, beautiful!" responded Mr. Schu. "hey great pick Mercedes!" said Rachel. "Thanks!" responded Mercedes. "but uh," Mercedes sees finn behind Rachel. "what do you want finn?" said Rachel. "I wish we were that good again." responded finn. "why do you think? Jesse and I could make perfect harmony together again." responded Rachel.

"Ill leave you two alone" said Mercedes. "Why do you love Jesse more than you love me?" asked Finn. "Because he was my first love" answered Rachel. "Wait, I thought I was your first love" explained Finn. "You were Quinn's first love, mine was Jesse" replied Rachel. "Yeah but still, I'm in the need of getting you back" responded Finn. "Why would you want me back?" responded Rachel. "Ever since you got back with Jesse, I have been so lonely without you" responded Finn. "Why does it even matter?" asked Rachel. "Because I love you way more than Jesse" answered Finn. Finn makes Rachel fall in his arms. (Kissing scene) "I-I don't know what to do now" said Rachel. "Do whatever you think is right" responded Finn. Rachel kisses Finn again.

Chapter 3: "jesse, do you know any girls that are crushing on you now?" asked Rachel. "ya, grace and Sarah, why?" responded Jesse. "Because I just got back together with Finn!" said Rachel happily. "besides, you should start hanging out with those girls more than you do with me." Added Rachel. "That's a good idea" said jesse. "later Rachel" added jesse. "thanks and abu bye" said Rachel happily.


End file.
